


the last scattered petals

by YellowMagicalGirl



Category: Go! プリンセスプリキュア | Go! Princess Pretty Cure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, Character Death, Double Drabble, Gen, Please..., Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, no happy ending, no more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowMagicalGirl/pseuds/YellowMagicalGirl
Summary: Haruka can't transform no matter how hard she tries.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	the last scattered petals

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll admit, this was inspired by the _Trollhunters_ episode “Unbecoming”, Homura from _Puella Magi Madoka Magica_ , and the Whumptober prompt “PLEASE….: No More”.

"Pretty Cure, Princess Engage!"

Nothing happened.

"Pretty Cure, Princess Engage!"

Haruka's hair remained short and brown.

"Pretty Cure, Princess Engage!"

She still wore her torn Noble Academy uniform as opposed to the pink dress, tiara, gloves, and high heels.

"Pretty Cure, Princess Engage!" The last word ended in a wail. She had to transform. She had to transform, because if she transformed then everything would go back to normal after the fight ended. Her friends would still be alive, not lying around her. Towa's chest wouldn't be stained scarlet. Minami wouldn't have had her legs ripped from her. Kirara wouldn't be crushed in a crater. Pafu and Aroma wouldn't have been burned alive. Yui's throat wouldn't have swelled up when the poison dart of a zetsuborg.

"Please... _please,"_ Haruka begged as tears began to stream down her cheeks. "I need to save them."

Her shattered Princess Perfume cut into her palm.

"Pretty Cure, Princess Engage," Haruka whispered. She trembled violently. She hadn't been able to stay a princess. She hadn't been able to save her friends. She would never be able to defeat Dyspear. No more was she Cure Flora, Princess of the Flourishing Flowers.

So this was her despair.


End file.
